<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands Open by wingsyouburn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474073">Hands Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn'>wingsyouburn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hair Braiding, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before another battle, Setzer braids Celes' hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celes Chere/Setzer Gabbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts">runicmagitek</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Runic! And I meant to have this posted as a treat for you, like, a couple weeks ago... and then life happened. I hope you enjoy it now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Solitude was rare aboard the Falcon. Luxury amenities were even rarer. Setzer told them from the start that Darill never finished the Falcon’s interior. Its former owner only cared if it was the fastest ship in the skies, never giving a thought to her guests’ comfort.</p>
<p class="p1">Celes, on the other hand, desperately wished for a mirror. She’d claimed one of the small rooms off the main cabin, though it was nothing more than a glorified closet. The door didn’t close completely, but it served its purpose. Her rune blade stood propped in the corner. A blanket spread across the floor served as a bed. Her meager supplies - potions, ethers, and a brush that had seen better days - were lined up atop a wooden crate.</p>
<p class="p1">She sat on the edge of another crate, trying to braid her hair. It was a skill she’d never been taught as a child. Imperial Generals didn’t need fancy things like beauty lessons or flouncy dresses. Even Cid, though he cared for her as if she were his own, didn’t show her basic grooming skills. She doubted he even knew them for himself, for there was always something more important to occupy his mind. Someone in the lab always tied her hair back, and they didn’t care what she looked like. Once she was in the military, dressing up was best left to children who didn’t know any better. All that mattered was her skill with a blade.</p>
<p class="p1">But she wanted to try a different style instead of the same ponytail over and over. Her hair was longer now than it ever had been before. Perhaps Celes could have asked Terra or even Relm for help, but she wanted to do it on her own.</p>
<p class="p1">Blonde strands slipped through her fingers. Her tongue flicked out over her lower lip, concentrating on the movement of her hands. “Over, under, over, under,” she chanted under her breath.</p>
<p class="p1">Her bangs fell into her face.</p>
<p class="p1">Celes gritted her teeth and tried again.</p>
<p class="p1">“Perhaps I can assist?”</p>
<p class="p1">Setzer’s smooth voice washed over her, sending a chill down her spine. Celes sat up straighter. “What would you know about braiding hair?” she scoffed, toying with the hair tie.</p>
<p class="p1">He smirked, leaning in the narrow doorway. Silver locks spilled down past his waist in heavy waves. In all the time they’d spent together, both before and after the end of the world, Celes had never seen him with his hair styled. The most he did was tie it into a loose bun when he worked on the airship. Otherwise it was always down, a look that suited him well.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve more experience than you think,” Setzer said, wiggling his fingers.</p>
<p class="p1">She stared at his hands for a second too long, mesmerized by their graceful movements. It was one thing to watch them gliding over cards or steering the Falcon. It was another to think of them moving through her hair.</p>
<p class="p1">Celes swallowed, hard. “What are you proposing?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. She shivered again, trying to keep her dirty thoughts from lighting up her entire face.</p>
<p class="p1">“A simple braid. Nothing you weren’t already planning to do yourself.” He took a cautious step into the room. Even now, Setzer wouldn’t breach her personal space without her permission. The whole kidnapping scenario at the opera house seemed like it happened a lifetime ago. “I never could watch a lady struggle, after all.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I wasn’t struggling,” got out first. Celes paused, thinking it over. Her legs twitched, and she stilled herself. Yes, she wanted Setzer to touch her. And it was just a braid. There wasn’t any harm in that, right? “Fine,” she said, glancing up at him. “Just this once.”</p>
<p class="p1">Setzer bowed his head to her. “I’ll make sure it’s a good one, so you’ll ask me to do it for you again.”</p>
<p class="p1">She snorted. “You’re full of yourself.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Do not mistake confidence for misplaced pride,” he said, chuckling. “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t think I could help.” Setzer reached over her for the brush. “Tilt your head down. And do try to relax.”</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s hard to do around you.” She bit her bottom lip, but did as she was told.</p>
<p class="p1">His hands were gentler than she expected. He ran his fingers through the strands first, tugging gently whenever he encountered a tangle. Every so often, his fingertips would brush over the back of her neck. Every time, she shuddered. Celes closed her eyes, wondering what he looked like behind her.</p>
<p class="p1">Was he smirking still? Was he enjoying himself? Did he think she was some silly, foolish girl who didn’t know how to braid her own hair? The thoughts would eat her alive if she let them.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When he switched to the brush, she nearly moaned.</span>
  <span class="s2"> The gentle pressure against her scalp sent another shiver through her body. Celes couldn’t remember if anyone ever brushed her hair for her before. Her memories of her early life focused on experiments and laboratories and transfusions, hoping the magic of the Espers would take in her veins. No one but Cid, and later Leo, showed her an ounce of kindness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was such a simply act, but the intimacy of it struck her. Celes sucked in a breath, fighting the urge to pout when Setzer set the brush aside. But then his fingers returned, parting her hair at the crown of her head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If I didn’t know any better,” he purred from above her, “I’d say someone liked this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her heart pounded in her ears. “I think it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He chuckled. “Quite right. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to play with someone else’s hair.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Deft fingers worked their way along her head. With every twist, he added more hair to the braid. The blonde curtain slowly parted before her face. “Is that too tight?” Setzer asked, his hands pausing in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Celes shook her head, careful not to move too quickly. “No, not at all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good.” His hand brushed over the shell of her left ear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She trembled, sucking in a breath. “You’re doing that on purpose,” she muttered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, <em>ma cherie</em>. If I meant it, you’d know.” She didn’t have to see his face to know he was grinning at her. Celes would hit him if it didn’t feel so good. “Stay still. I’m almost finished.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He fell quiet, and she focused on the rhythm of his hands. Soon he reached the nape of her neck, and all of her hair was pulled into the braid. His hands flicked back and forth, working his way down the end of her hair. “As much as I would love to continue this,” Setzer said, “I need that tie.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She blinked, snapping out of her trance. “Oh. Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He tied off the braid, laying it over her shoulder. “There. Would you like to see?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You have a mirror?” The one thing she’d been looking for, and had yet to find. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Setzer reached inside his jacket, retrieving a compact mirror. The mirror itself was scratched around the edges, but it sat within a gilded frame. At one point, it would have been a prized item in anyone’s collection. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She touched the braid, studying her reflection. “You do lovely work,” she admitted, because it was true. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was my pleasure.” Setzer turned her head towards him, laying a hand on her cheek. Celes met his eyes, breath hitching. “My skills are always available to you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">In spite of herself, Celes imagined his hands on her again - buried in her hair, maybe, or sliding over her bare skin. How would Setzer react if she did the same to him? “Maybe you could teach me?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was his turn to suck in a breath. His violet eyes darkened, betraying his intentions. “Yes,” Setzer murmured, voice low and gravely in the back of his throat. “You could even practice on me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The thought of toying with Setzer’s hair, of seeing those silver locks done up in delicate braids, sent a rush of heat through her. Celes squeezed her legs together, trying to control herself. She wasn’t some mindless girl, fawning over a boy she liked. She was still a General, damn it. “I would love that,” she said instead, ignoring the blush creeping into her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Consider it a date.” With a flick of his wrist, Setzer closed the compact. “For you. In case you wish to admire yourself going forward.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t want it back?” Even as she protested, her fingers curled around the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I can get another. Besides,” Setzer drew her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I prefer to watch you rather than your reflection.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before she could react, he pulled away again. “We’re due to land soon,” he said, breaking the spell over them both. “I’ll see you up on the deck?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Flustered, Celes toyed with the end of her braid. “Yes, of course. I’ll be there soon.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a bow and a smirk, Setzer ducked out of the room. Celes watched him go, willing her heart to cease pounding in her chest. She’d been close to Setzer before. She’d fought by his side for weeks now. But even when he thought she was Maria, Setzer hadn’t looked at her like this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Like he was hungry. Like she was the only meal he wanted to eat, or else he would starve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She didn’t know what bothered more: the way Setzer looked at her, or the way she enjoyed it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Celes shook her head. As Setzer had said, they would be disembarking soon. She couldn’t let lust cloud her mind as they were about to go into battle. </span>
  <span class="s1">It would only lead to distractions and mistakes. She was a General at heart, and she knew better. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But in these moments when she was alone, she could let her mind wander to what could be. Maybe, when this business with Kefka was said and done, she could explore another forbidden moment with Setzer. Where his hands could touch more than her hair and she could see what lay hidden beneath his lush fabrics. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a fantasy worth indulging - some other time. Celes drew a breath, then two, straightening her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The moment to fight was now. The moment to love, to explore, to live - that was still to come. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by "Hands Open" by Snow Patrol, which is a very fitting song for these two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>